


Tuck me in

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cunnilingus, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’d never heard her cuss before, but Dean had that effect. She had both hands gripping onto his biceps, painted nails digging in as she held on and Dean fucked her against Sam. Dragging his hands over her sides and quivering stomach, Sam cupped her breasts and squeezed, sucking on her neck as Dean braced his hands on the bed curled over and watched Sam watching him the whole time he fucked Bela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck me in

The tang of her pussy was a sharp, sweet taste on his tongue. Sam’s arms were wrapped under and up over toned thighs, skin warm and smooth under his fingertips as he lapped at her. Lips shaved smooth, little tuft of light brown at the apex to rub his chin against, he was lain along the bed on his back with her straddling his face and he could slide his hands over the curves of her hips to grip her perfect ass and lick up a little higher. She smelled as delicious as she tasted. 

Her honeyed accent was a low sultry rumble, but she still managed to keep that sharp edge to it when she said, “You know, I always wondered what it would take to get you to be quiet.” Her nails pricked down Sam’s ribs as she leaned forward, “You look good with your brother’s cock in your mouth.”

Groaning, Sam shoved his hips up off the edge of the bed trying to chase Dean’s mouth when he pulled off. He’d just started getting to the good part, Dean was such a fucking tease some times. Would spend forever licking at Sam’s balls and up the shaft, just flicking his tongue over the head until Sam was begging, but once he got into it, once he started going down, he could take more of Sam’s cock in his throat than anyone Sam’d ever been with. 

“You know Bela, I bet by the end of this I’ll have you screaming, lose all that witty charm of yours.” 

“You could certainly try.”

Gripping his hands on her waist, Sam pulled Bela down closer. She could suffocate him between her legs and he’d die happy. Strong thighs clasped around his face as she ground down on him, dripping wet down his chin and cheeks. Slick fingers nudged at his ass and Sam tipped his hips up a little better. Curling his toes against the edge of the bed, ass hanging off and legs bent up and spread wide, Dean could take anything he wanted. 

Sam’s whines were muffled against Bela when Dean twisted his fingers inside, pushing deep, wrapping his mouth around Sam’s dick again as he opened him up. It was hard to focus on anything with Dean working him open like that, hot mouth and thick fingers. Bela was more than enthusiastic as she slid her pussy over his mouth, rubbing herself off on him. Nipping at the plump folds and squirming his tongue deeper, Sam found her clit and latched on, rolling it between his teeth as she shuddered, thighs trembling. 

Eyes closed, Sam held on to Bela with his hands and scrunched his toes in the comforter as Dean swallowed around him. He knows he’s sweating and squirming and probably louder than Bela’s soft moans if she wasn’t smothering him. Dean barely gives him what Sam knows he’s got before he’s pulling off again, but Sam can hear him fussing down there. 

Bela’s voice is tinged with amusement, “I wouldn’t have figured you for the bottom Sam.” She patted his chest, smoothing her hands over his skin, “Looks good on you.”

Feeling Dean’s hands slide over his thighs, pulling his legs closer, Sam wrapped them around his brother and Dean was there, pushing in, steady slick glide and fuck he felt so good digging in deep, fingers bruising Sam’s thighs and cock buried. Every time Sam went lax, Bela tweaked a nipple and shoved against his face and Sam felt mercilessly trapped between the two of them demanding his attention. 

It didn’t take him long at all to go from painfully aroused to riding the edge with how Dean hefted his hips up and slammed in rough, Bela convulsing wetly on his face and shaking on top of him, Dean’s calloused hand wrapped around his dick stroking in time with his hips snapping deep, right, there, fuck. 

The tension in his muscles, stomach clenched tight and ankles locked behind Dean’s waist pulling him close, the heat flush from his cheeks to his cock blazing, Sam gripped on tight to the soft skin of Bela’s hips and yanked Dean closer with his legs, coming wetly against Dean’s fist and his belly. 

Sagging back onto the bed, panting, Bela lifted off him so he could breathe, chest heaving. Sam whined when Dean pulled out, still hard and hot stretching him wide tugging against the rim as he popped out. He could hear the crinkle of a wrapper but his whole view was the ripe curve of Bela’s ass and the slope of her back, dirty blond hair tumbling messily over her shoulders. 

She looked over her shoulder at him, smirk tugging red painted lips up, “Well, you are a good ride after all.”

Dean’s voice was gruff, deeper than usual and God but Sam loved how he sounded when he was fucked out and not quite there yet. “Your turn sweetheart.”

Bela swiveled her head back to facing Dean with a quiet ‘hm’ before, “Oh, you think after that you’ll last enough for me? How cute.”

Sam bracketed her waist with his hands and heaved Bela up and down his torso, practically tossing her as she gave an undignified squawk and Dean leaned against him – hard cock sliding against his hip fuck – to grab Bela’s hips and pull her down. Sam brushed Bela’s hair out of his face, curling an arm over her chest to hold her against him as Dean slung her legs over his shoulders and pushed in. 

Legs flopped uselessly off the edge of the bed, feet nearly flat on the floor with Dean wedged between his thighs, Sam was crushed under the both of them and perfectly content to be there. Once he had Bela’s hair pushed out of the way, he nudged his face down to mouth at her neck, leaving a few sucker marks over the curve of her shoulder as Dean jostled her into position and started pistoning into her. The whole bed shook and slammed back against the wall, Bela sliding slippery over him, sweat and come on his chest. 

“Oh shit…”

Sam’d never heard her cuss before, but Dean had that effect. She had both hands gripping onto his biceps, painted nails digging in as she held on and Dean fucked her against Sam. Dragging his hands over her sides and quivering stomach, Sam cupped her breasts and squeezed, sucking on her neck as Dean braced his hands on the bed curled over and watched Sam watching him the whole time he fucked Bela. 

Bela’s perfume was something floral, her taste still sharp on Sam’s tongue, her body smooth and lush in his hands, but he watched Dean. Watched the glint in his eyes and the ferocity of his bared teeth and the pure animalistic momentum that was his body. Fuck, Dean looked gorgeous like this. 

Sam pinched her nipples between his fingers and rolled, teeth tugging on the lobe of her ear, “He’s good, isn’t he?”

Little bit off whines and groans, Bela’s voice reached fever high as she stuttered on her own breath and screamed out her release, hoarse and guttural, a long stretched out spasm as her body twisted on top of Sam, between him and his brother, her nails raking down Dean’s arms as she snapped. 

Sam could see when Dean followed, see the tension in his shoulders and how he hunched in a little before stretching his neck up mouth open slack and eyes narrowed but still watching Sam. Bela whimpered and rolled her hips, shoulder blades pushing against Sam’s chest, before going limp as Dean pulled out. She lay there, stretched out on top of him, panting. 

Dean was wearing a cocky smirk and Sam didn’t even care. He tied off his condom and flopped on the bed next to Sam, the comforter rucked up and messy. Sam still had an arm curved over Bela’s chest, but he reached the other out to Dean, pushing fingers through sweat spiked hair. With a groan, Bela rolled off him on the other side from Dean, and Sam was curling over to snuggle up behind her when she swatted at him. 

“I need a shower. Preferably anywhere but this cesspool, but it will have to do.”

Dean just watched her saunter naked in to the bathroom with obvious interest before snickering. Sam was loopy after great sex, sprawled half on and half off the bed, sticky and yawning. Dean brushed the hair out of his eyes and held himself over Sam, leaning down to hover close enough to his lips that Sam could feel his breath. 

Draping an arm over Dean’s shoulders, Sam pulled him closer, kissing open mouthed and sloppy but it made something curl warm in his belly as he lifted his legs up on the bed to shift closer to Dean, hold him tighter, kiss him deeper. 

Dean slid a hand down his slick skin and nipped at his lip. “I can taste her on you.”

Groaning, Sam just fucked his tongue deeper into Dean’s mouth, let Dean lick Bela out of him, throwing a leg over his hip getting all tangled up together. 

Sam’s dick was semi hard but definitely interested in just smashing up against Dean, rolling their hips together and kissing eagerly until the water turned off in the bathroom. Dean still didn’t stop, pressed him down against the mattress and cradled his face in those always-tender-for-Sam hands and smiled against his mouth. 

“You two are animals.”

Dean flopped onto his side and grinned at Bela, “And what’s that make you?”

Bela rolled her eyes, lined with perfect make up, hair falling damp but styled over her shoulders, looking as pristine as ever. “If you run into trouble with a cursed item, again, don’t call.”

With a huff, she closed the door behind her.

“Man, she is a piece of work.”

Sam laughed and nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck, “Good match for you.”

Dean smacked his hip, joking in voice but Sam still squirmed for it, “Nah babe, you’re my one and only.”

Heaving himself off the bed, Dean sauntered bow legged to the mini fridge across the room and Sam definitely didn’t pout.

“You want a beer?”

“I want you back in bed.”

“Gotta hydrate after exercise.”

Sam snorted and sat up to accept the beer offered. Dean meandered into the bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth, tossing it in Sam’s lap. Dean was devastatingly gorgeous standing naked in the middle of the shabby motel room with a beer in one hand and scratching his nuts with the other. It just wasn’t fair. Sam scrubbed himself down as Dean flopped in to bed next to him with a belch. 

“Gross.”

“Don’t be such a girl, Samantha.”

“Don’t be such a pig.”

“You know you love my sausage.”

“Oh god Dean, no, just. No.”

“Yeah that was kind of a bad one.”

Beer drained and at least kind of less sticky, Sam shuffled under the sheets. Dean looked about ready to get up and go to the other bed, so Sam looped an arm around his waist and tugged him close. 

“Don’t know how a gigantor like you’s such a cuddler after sex.”

Sam snuffled and buried his face against Dean’s side. Eventually, Dean drained his beer and set it on the night stand, turning out the light and sliding down low in the bed next to Sam, under the covers. Sam splayed an arm over his chest and curved into a parenthesis to fit his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. Others might come and go, but at the end of the night Sam always got Dean. Just his brother. Pulling the blanket up around his shoulders, tucking him in goodnight.


End file.
